Soul Society Vs Konoha
by ShdowRaptor
Summary: Bleach/Naruto cross over. Two favorite characters meet and bring a whole new dimension to each anime. Also watch out for other pairings with hilarious results. I Havent seen this anywhere so i thought to do it Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in soul society. The sky was blue with some small whiteclouds floating lazily about. A small breeze was flowing making the hot day a slightly cooler and alot more enjoyable. Sadly this beutiful day would be of mourning for soul society. One of the greatest shinigami in soul society history, a captain class no less had died.

The war with Aizen was still ongoing as they spoke. It was taking its toll on the shinigami greatly but the shinigami were strong and resilient, else they would have been destroyed by the hollows along time ago.

Almost an entire army of shinigami was gathered at the memorial monument. Any hollow that foolishly chose to appear would have been eliminated within seconds. The memorial was a huge prism shaped tower, that stood 20 feet high. On it were engraved the names of all the shinigami that had sacrificed themselves whilst protecting soul society and preserving peace and justice.

As the gathered shinigami began sitting down on the soft grass, 1st division commander general Yamamoto Genryuusai stood at the podium infront of the memorial behind and inbetween him and the tower were the seven remaining captains and all thirteen vice-captains. Infront of him was a sea of black that was one third of the Gotei 13.

The Gotei 13 had a rotation policy for the armed forces. One third on active duty in the real world. One third patrolling Soul society and Rukonagi for hollows as well as stamping out any unrest within the population. The remaining third on rest leave and training but on standby incase of an emergency.

This third had gathered behind today. All of them had insisted on being there. The captain that had died in the horrible accident in the 12th division area was one of the most popular and well know men to have ever been incharge of a division. Even members of other divisions had gathered out of respect.

As the General took his place behind the podium he visually trembeled. The betrayel of Aizen combined with the toll of fighting a war was enough to break a man, but the captain had been enduring as was his duty. The pain of out living a man you saw as a son was heart and spirit breaking.

General Yamamoto cleared his throat and spoke. His voice calm but powerfull reached all the way to the back of the gathered mass. "We are gathered here today for the funreal service of a captain of the Gotie 13. Due to no body being found a memorial service will be conducted instead. We are here to mourn the loss of 8th Division captain Kyouraku Shunsui ...

TBC

Note: Sorry for the short chapter but relax cos the next one'll be long enough to make up for it. I just wanted to set the tone and pace of the story. This is my first fic so please review and check out some of the other ones i will be putting up in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

General Yamamoto: We are gathered here today for the funreal service of a captain of the Gotie 13. Due to no body being found a memorial service will be conducted instead. We are here to mourn the loss of 8th Division captain Kyouraku Shunsui ...

And now

As he stood looking over the gathered mass, he felt like choking. Not ever in his long association with the 8th division captain had he thought with any seriousness he would have to do something like this. Some pain could never be relieved as there was nor set place where the medicine could applied. Biting back the pain and the tears it brought he carried on. He had to carry on, it was his both his burden and duty - to lead and protect when all hope had been exhausted.

General Yamamoto: "I met Shunsui when he began attending the academy. Him being in my class gave the first impression that he would fail within the week. Such a slacker and play boy! I have never been happier to be wrong in my life. Shunsui's gradutaion from the academy filled me the happiness that a father feels when his child takes thier first steps." I would always tell the other shinigami of the great things to expect from him and his partner in crime. Now he has done the greatest thing a shinigami can do. He used his strength and power to willingly sacrifice his own life to not only fullfill his duty as a shinigami but also protect weaker beings from a danger that they could not protect them selves from"  
"One person alone cannot truthfully describe the virtues of another. The best guide to a persons character is the collective testimoney of the people he calls his friends and comrades"  
"I ask that his fellow captains to come forward and share their thoughts and feelings of him with us."

Before stepping down he noticed another group to his right. The Ryouka had come along with the the Kurosaki boy and his two ex-captains. An equal measure of joy and sadness filled him. Shunsui's character had made friends within the real world. People whom he had met for a mere flicker of his life were now here at his memorial to honour him. For the briefest moment he thought he felt the reatsu of Shingi and Hiyori among others at a small distance from the gathering but just as quickly as he had caught the sensation he had lost it.

Some distance away. "Dammit Hiyori!" Shingi cursed in a loud whisper. Said person kept quiet for many reasons. First and foremost being that Shingi NEVER spoke angrily to her unless he was pissed. Second being that she knew he was in pain and being a macho-baka couldnt amit it, but had to let it some way or another.

Back the memorial service the first person to come to the stand was Shunsui's afore mentioned partner in crime 13th division taicho Ukitake Jyuushiro.  
Ukitaki: "I met Shunsui becuase we were in the very first class that the academy began with. Even when he introduced himself he happily added he was single and didnt mind having a harem at a early age! Two excellent reasons being early bird gets the worm and the more the merrier!" Everybody chuckled or laughed at that - typical Kyouraku Shunsui thing to do. Ukitaki continued "I as most people brushed him off as a rich, greedy casanova that was there to /for the ladies and to show off. It wasnt until i got very sick and nearly passed out that i saw the real kyouraku. He had noticed my sypmtoms and did a lttle bit research along side nohana taicho. He kept on him at all times some items that would help ease the pain. Ontop of that he made sure he was always near me, should anything happen. Later I asked him why and his reply was "beacuse i could". I dont have any siblings, after meeting Kyouraku i never felt the lonliness again - Kami had given me a brother at long last. i can only pray for him now." Finishing due to his cough re-emerging Ukitake stopped and took his place again amongst the other captains.

He stepped back in line. Replaced by 4th division taicho Unohana Retsu.  
Unohana began to talk her soft voice filled with a clear hinge of sadness. "Every time i had to treat him i would be surprised at the stunt he would pull to save not only his squad members but also any others present at the battles. When ever i chided him he'd pout and say "But Retsu oneeeeeee-chan i cant die yet especally by a hollow. When i go it'll definately be after Yama-ji. Since he wont have commander general duty, you think he'll look anything like Master Roshi from Dragonball Z!"

Everyone laughed at that untill they caught sight of the commander generals Heero Yui death glare.  
Yamamoto mentally: "Doh!" Extra glare at the four listed next.  
At the same time Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika began sweating. Zaraki just grinned knowing exactly what why and how badly the four were squirming.

After Ichigo has asked and showed him Renji had brought the manga as proof that Yamamoto had a living descendants on earth. Once the 11th got hold of it everyone was comparing him with a copied version of it. It wasnt untill Yachiru had innocently asked him how to do a kame hame haa that the the whole saga was revealed. Afterwards it had been banned, as a discipline breaking tool. In reality it was so Yama ji could walk about soul society with out hearing anything along the lines of KameHameHa, Final Flash Super Shinigami level 2 etc etc aimed at him by the little kids and others throwing the special attack - mainly a water bomb or tomato at him. That only meant it went underground even some captains had been caught with it - including one called Kyouraku Shunsui

As the 4th division taicho finished she smiled gestured for the 10th squad taicho to come next.

Stunned his turn had come sooner. Toushiro walked upto the podium. Toushiro not sure of what to say or how to start stood on the podium for a few seconds before he looked at the forest ahead of him and behind the shinigami mass. Remembering his first encounter with the literally colourful captain he began. "When i first graduated from the acadamey. I felt the burden of being a genuis and how i should . I practised all i had learnt and trained very hard, so as not to let anyone down or give the impression i was a slacker who had fluked. I trained so hard that i went into the forest alone to push my self to my limit and then push those limits further. "All present memebers of squad eleven perked up at this. After seeing and letting the collective asp die down Toshiro continued. "It was a very, very naieve mistake on my part. If it hadnt been for Captain Kyouraku i wouldnt have been able to survive the hollow nest i stumbled on. After rescuing me and on our way back he let slip that he was hiding there becuase his 'nanao-chan' was mad at him for getting drunk and hitting on a hooker by mistake!" After telling him why i was there he chided me. Telling me to relax once a while. Training all the time weakens more then it strengthens. Strength doesnt always manifest itself physically but alot more ways then can be imagined." Stepping down Toshiro made his way back looking at his fuki-taicho he saw a heart lifing smile from her.

With a red and teary eyed Yachiru holding his hand, Zaraki made his way to the stand. Alot if not all the shinigami present were sceptical of anything good coming from his mouth but not only out of fear (of him) and respect (of the situation and and captain) but also curosity as to what he would say or do. They did the only thing they could - keep their mouths shut and listen. Zaraki Kenpachi: "When i became captain of the 11th division alot of people tried to take it away from me in many ways. Shunsui wasn't one of them. He accepted me for who i was with an open heart and an invitation to a sake party" Chuckling at the memory Zaraki continued "He gave me a piece of advice that i adhere to even now. If in your heart of hearts you know what you are doing or have done is right. Then dont let the petty words of petty people break your iron armour, use the sharpness of your conviction to cut them down, no matter how impossible the odds"  
At that point Yachiru began sobbing uncontrolbly. Scooping her up into his arms and cradling her like a new born infant Zaraki look down to her and nodded. Looking out to the mass, with all seriousnes he said "Everyone here is invited to the 11th division barracks for a drink of sake in honour and tradition of Shunsui-taicho". His job done Zaraki walked back to his place

Once Zaraki had rejoined the other assembeled taichos 7th division taicho Komamura Sajin took his place at the podium. "When i first joined the Gotei 13 i was an outcast due to my appearence. Even know after having served Seriete for over a century some are still petrified. Shunsui was one who never mocked me. He was one of the first to know of my trues face. After finding out my true appearence. I remember his words being "Lets have a sake toast at you getting rid of that awfull basket! If you want i can get you a cool straw cap hat like mine. You'll be the coolest cat on the block!" As the 7th division taicho laughed everyone stood shocked, mouths wide open. "He gave me piece of advice when i decided to wear "that basket" again. You are who you are. When it wants life and the world will applaud you for blinking an eyelid but at other times it will curse you for saving a million people."

Seeing the guests from the real world Komamura openly gestured at Chad to come. He had read the reports regarding the Rukia rescue and Bounto incidents. For a while Komamura even helped Chad train. During traing he had gotten to know the silent giant very well and honestly admired him. He saw many traits of his within the human boy.

Many Shinigami were surprised when Sado got up and confidently walked upto the podium. As he began speaking he kept his voice low but strong. "During our attempt to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, i met taicho Shunsui. He could have annilated me within moments of meeting me. He chose not to attack but to use diplomacy, so far as to offering me a Sake ceromoney!" Growing frustrated with being delayed in helping my friends i shamefully attacked. He didnt counter attack or block just simply dodge my attacks. He took me down before i could even know it, but it was with such precision that it only disabeled me. Even as i lay there defensless - an easy kill he stopped his fukitaico from delivering the killig blow. Instead asking the medical division to attend to my injuries"  
His compassion for justice and truth was something i had never encountered. I wish i could have know him better or as much as some of you did. A truly remarkable man.

As Chad began walking back, towards his friends, he noticed a strange look on the shinigami's faces. Usually apart from the few they met and interacted with, the rest of the shinigami would look upon him fear, anger. Now most faces showed for some weird reason acknoledgment and acceptance.

Yamammoto reminded everyone of the honour drink at the 11th division barracks and then dismissed everyone. He gave a stern look at the earth party that clearly said for them not to leave. He had something important to discuss with them. The two ex-captains breaking their exiles to come back were the least of his concern at the moment.

Next: Sake drink of honour 11th division style! Also What does the commander general want to talk about with his ex-captains.  
Also Konoha gets involved with soul societies grievence!

Well that chapter Two done and as promised its waaaaayyy longer than the first (4 times-i checked!). Probably wont do another chapter for a few days.


End file.
